


only in love and war

by ambrosespellmanz



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anya is the commander, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosespellmanz/pseuds/ambrosespellmanz
Summary: “Ready to betray your king?”“I'm the banished warrior, remember?” Echo growls out dangerously, “I have no king.”





	only in love and war

Anya sits on her throne and tries to not think about how much blood she had to spill to get here, how many people died because of her victory in the conclave. She would get her revenge against the Ice Nation one day; it's what Costia deserved. 

“Send them in.”

Two guards (Aden and Atom) strut in, carrying someone by the arms. She can make out the outline of a woman beneath her cloak.

“We caught her trespassing outside, Commander.”

“Reveal yourself.”

The two of them let go of the girl and she pulls back her hood to reveal a bruised face. Anya reaches for her sword instantly before relaxing.

She was bore no threat here. 

“The banished warrior. What brings you here?”

Echo smiles deviously, “I can help you bring down the Ice Nation.”

You know what they say: _hell hath no fury like a grounder scorned._  
|  
Anya wasn't stupid. She knew people called for her death every moment, some even tried their own hand at cutting off the head of the commander.

(Sometimes she hated it, hated this.)

“How am I supposed to trust you?”

She does and she doesn't. Echo has all the reasons to help destroy her, yet all the reasons to help her destroy the Ice Nation.

“I guess you'll just have to trust me.”

Anya has never been one for trust. (Lexa is the closest thing she had to an companion and the girl is almost less trusting of people than herself.)  
|  
They plan and they plan and Anya becomes bored with it all.

Echo notices with a humored smile, “Does the commander need a nap?”

She throws Echo a side eye glance, “I need to spar, not rest. You up for it?”

Echo's surprise shows on her face.

“Yes, you. Unless, you've forgotten how to use a sword.”  
|  
Fighting has always come natural for Anya. It's what she was born to do. It's the only thing that helps her focus and relax.

Anya ducks and kicks out at Echo before sliding back.

“Weak.”

Echo shakes her head at the taunting.

“Cocky much?”

Anya launches at her and Echo raises her sword just in time and pushes back.

“It's not being cocky if it's true.”  
|  
Anya always felt eager before a battle.

She looked to her left as where Echo was standing with paint on her face.

“Ready to betray your king?”

“I'm the banished warrior, remember?” Echo growls out dangerously, “I have no king.”

_“Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim.”_

Echo grips the back of Anya's neck and crushes their lips against each other. Before Anya can respond to it, Echo pulls back. 

She lifts the cloth around her neck up to cover the the bottom half of her face then disappears into her homeland.

Anya licks her lips.


End file.
